


Somebody To Love

by Beebo_Stump



Series: Cupid's Radio [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo_Stump/pseuds/Beebo_Stump
Summary: It was the wedding everyone has been waiting for. For decades the town had watched the two boys grow from children to adults, from friends to lovers, and today they watch as they fully commit to their love.





	Somebody To Love

 

_ Can anybody find me somebody to love?  _

 

Patrick waited eight hundred and seventy two days since their engagement and it’s finally here. Today he’s going to marry his best friend of eighteen years. During that time, he had everything already planned out. From his wedding dress down to the specific date, February 14. He wanted the day of love to forever symbolize his love for his soon to be husband. 

 

Running his hands down his dress, he turns to admire himself in the full length mirror. It hugged him tight in the chest and waist but flows down beautifully onto the ground below him. It sparkled with little diamonds that blended in perfectly with the lace of his white top that ombre’s down to a dusty blue undertone. It was Brendon who chose the colors for the wedding. He said he wanted a dusty blue that would bring out the colors in his eyes and to define the ginger in his hair, and when seeing everything put together, he agrees that his features was heavenly complimented.

 

Still looking in the mirror, he begins to touch up on the mascara on his eyelashes. “Pete, where’s my veil?” he asked when he heard the music playing in the background. It was also Brendon who decided for him to walk down the aisle to  _ Somebody To Love _ by Queen rather than the normal  _ Here Comes The Bride _ , because he thought they should have a wedding that everyone would remember. 

 

In the reflection of the mirror, he watches Pete stand from his seat after putting his heels on and reached into the velvet box for his shoulder length tiara veil. Carefully, he place the accessory on top of his head and takes a step back. “My little Patrick is all grown up,” he cried cupping his face with his hands. Josh came from behind him and laid his chin on Pete’s shoulder. “You look like a pretty princess,” he said with tears also in his eyes. Stepping off the pedestal, Patrick held up his dress and went over to his crying maid of honor to hug him. Wrapping his arms around him, Pete leaned into his touch and cried into his shoulder careful to avoid staining his white top. Standing in the middle of the room, all the other maids; Dallon, Joe, Travie, and Gabe, stood around them to also be included in this special moment. 

 

“I love you guys,” Patrick whispered loud enough for everyone to hear it. 

 

Pulling back, there was a knock on the door. Patrick’s father, Frank poked his head into the room before fully coming in. His eyes scanned his son up and down with the biggest smile on his face. “You look so beautiful,” he said spinning Patrick around to get a full look of him. Getting into position, Patrick linked his arm with his father who pulled the veil over his face. The maids all left the room to take their place outside along the groomsmen; Tyler, Ryan, Andy, William, Mikey, and Brendon’s best man, Spencer. 

 

When stepping out the door of the little room, chills went down his spine. He’s really getting married. Helping him hoist his dress up, the two start their journey down the marble road to the ceremony. From the distance, he could hear the music, _ Got no feel, I got no rhythm, I just keep losing my beat _ . His father picks up the pace a little so they could walk down the long narrow aisle to the outro of the song. He could see both their families looking at him as he approaches the white silk line to walk on. 

 

With a confident step, his heel touches down while everyone lays their eyes on him. They were all dressed in the appropriate dress code, dusty blue, sage green, grey, and black. On his left were Brendon’s family while on the right were his. In front of him was his niece, Elisa who was spreading white flowers petals in her trail and next to her was Sarah, Brendon’s niece who they let be the ring bearer. The look on everyone’s face as Patrick walked down the aisle was one of pure happiness. Never in his life have he seen the townspeople smile this big. He couldn’t see past the first few guest in each row as they were all standing, but he can imagine the softness in their eyes as they see the fabric of his veil flow from the breeze. 

 

He’s halfway done with his walk when he finally looks up to his groom. There he is in all his glory dressed in a dark navy blue suit with a light grey tie and single white rose in his frontal pocket. His hair was in its famous quiff and his face was freshly shaven. With each step Patrick takes, he could see more of the white in his teeth and the gloss in his eyes. Making eye contact, they hold each other gaze until it was time for Frank to hand him over. 

 

_ Find me somebody to love _

_ Find me somebody to love _

_ Find me somebody to love _

 

Hugging his son, Frank places Patrick’s hand in Brendon’s but not before threatening him, “Im trusting you with my only child, don't make me regret it,” and when he was finished, he hugged him and went over to his crying wife, Gerard. 

 

It felt as if time has stilled and their life has flashed before their eyes. It seemed as if it was just yesterday back in the first grade when the two first meet. It wasn’t until the sixth grade when they started to officially date and here they are. Twelve years later standing before each other in front of their families to announce their love permanently. The two felt many things but second guessing wasn’t one of them. Brendon felt more confident than ever, ready to be bonded with his soulmate for eternity. Upon seeing Patrick walk down that silk line with his father-in-law right beside him brought tears to his eyes. He didn’t think it was possible but he was even more breathtaking than before. His makeup was light which he was grateful for, as he thinks he don’t need any of it because he’s a natural beauty. His hair was neatly combed and parted for the dazzling tiara to sit on top of his head with the veil to cover his angelic face. The dress hugged his body in ways he wish he could right now but overall his appearance was one Brendon would never forget. 

 

Holding his hands, Brendon squeezes Patrick as he mouth the words, “you look  gorgeous” to him. Finally, everyone was told to take their seats so the commencement could begin. 

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two best friends join together in holy matrimony,” Hayley preached while reading the scripture from her phone. Now this was Patrick’s doing. He wanted to be wed by someone who he could trust and known as long as Brendon. Yes, she was disappointed that she couldn’t be a bridesmaid but she was easily convinced when said she could wear a suit and dye her hair any color. She chose yellow. 

 

“ True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment,-“ pausing momentarily, Hayley did a quick sneeze and continued where she left off. “- and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day.” 

 

When she finished reading the short statement, Brendon looked to her for approval to start his vows. 

 

“ I am not one for cliches and fairytales but standing here in this moment seems like one. You are the bright light at the end of my tunnel, you are the thing that people go across the earth to search for. I am not a cliche man because I’m not going to promise you the world because you already own it. The sun, moon, stars, and planets, it all belongs to you. This is your world and we’re all just living in it but you wanting me to be part of it , is something I am forever grateful for. So, I made you a list of all the realistic things I can promise you since you own the biggest thing I could ever possess. I promise to never go a day without telling you how indescribably beautiful you are, and how insanely lucky I am to call you mine. I promise to hold your hand when someone stares at you for too long. I promise to tease you just to see you pout so I can kiss your pouty lips and see you smile afterwards.I promise to be different from every other person you’ve ever known, every person that's walked out on you. I promise to kiss every place you’re insecure about. I promise to make life fun, so be ready for some awesome adventures, crazy memories, and even crazy more memories. But lastly, I promise to love you unconditionally. Patrick you are the love of my life and I can’t imagine marrying anyone else.”

 

The crowd all share their collectives awes and a loud sob comes from Brendon’s right side. There in the front row is his mother- in- law crying his eyes out leaning on his husband for support. Turning his attention back towards Patrick, he sees a single tear rolling down his cheek. Reaching under his veil, he thumbs it away. 

 

With a shaky breath, Patrick begins his vows.

 

“ Brendon, you are my best friend, my go to person, my everything. With you, I’m comfortable. I know that after a long days of work I could come home and have someone to listen to me. You seen me in my lowest and been my motivation to get me to my highest. Everyone who was ever important to me has either left or betrayed me but you. You always stayed, so I promise to do the same. To always encourage you and your singing. To always be your #1 fan. To kill the spiders although I’m terrified of them as well. To work everyday to be a better person, for you and for myself. But mostly I promise you that I won’t give up. I love so much and I’m happy I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

 

Brendon leans in to kiss him but is stopped when Hayley put her hand on his chest. “ it’s not the time for that part yet, buddy.”

 

With her tiny arms, Sarah raises the pillow up into the air for the them to grab their rings. 

 

Hayley scrolls on her phone to find her next part. The music is the background has started once again but to a soft piano melody. These are the last few minutes before they are legally married. 

 

“Is there anyone here who objects? Speak now or forever hold your peace.” Hayley asked. Everyone in the crowd looks around for any objections but none are spoken. 

 

“Cool, so do you Brendon Boyd Urie take Patrick Martin Stump to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

“I do,” smiling Patrick slides the ring on his finger. 

 

“Do you Patrick Martin Stump take Brendon Boyd Urie to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“I do,” placing the ring on his finger, they both impatiently wait for Hayley to say the final words so they could kiss each other. 

 

“With the power vested in me by the website of google,I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

Always the one to make a scene, Brendon unveils him and placed one hand on the back of Patrick’s neck and the other on his lower back, and dipped him. This kissing was unlike any other kiss they ever shared. It was full of love, promises, and joy. Just like their first kiss, fireworks exploded and their legs turned into jelly. 

 

Both families stood from their seats clapping and shouted with joy. The unmistakable sound of Gerard crying could be heard above everything else but to the newly weds it was music to their ears. 

 

Breaking apart, they joined hands once again and walked down the white silk line to the path of new beginnings. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be an series that I'm starting whenever I hear a song that reminds me of these two hence the name, Cupids Radio.


End file.
